


Magic Memory Tale

by Treedomy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fallen Human is not Frisk, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treedomy/pseuds/Treedomy
Summary: A human falls into the Underground without understanding but with a different power.There is no red soul. There is no one who contests the flower's determination.





	1. Fallen Human

“OWWWW!!!” cried out the flower as a something landed on top of him. He hastily burrowed to the other side of the room. “Oh, a human” said the flower without bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

The human just stared at him. The human seemed to be female, with her long brown hair. She didn’t seem to understand where she was and soon was looking at her surroundings in what appeared to be shock and confusion.

The flower, however, was not content to just look at the human. “Howdy! My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” the flower introduced itself.

The human returned her attention to Flowey, although there was a mysterious empty look in her white eyes. This time she didn’t turn away when he stopped talking, which seemed to satisfy the flower.

“Hmmm... You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.” Flowey watched the human for any reaction, but they seemed unphased by his words. A little disappointed they weren’t scared even a little, Flowey continued, “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

Suddenly, the room filled with flowers disappeared and left only the flower and the human. Floating just in front of the human was a white heart, otherwise known as their Soul. Flowey looks at it in confusion, for it is the same color as any monster’s Soul, but gets over his surprise within the next moments.

“See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!” the flower told the already startled human. They seemed to have tuned him out and was staring intensely at the Soul directly in front of them. “Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” Flowey continued even after being ignored, not surprised at the reaction. This wasn’t the first time he had ever seen a human after they first fall down, after all! There was nothing new about how the girl acted.

“What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you?” The human finally looked up, with a guarded expression. She could tell something was off, but probably just didn’t know what! Humans were so much fun when they wanted to know something, so Flowey added, “Don’t worry, I’ll share some you!”

Flowey was starting to get excited, so he knew he would have to start using magic to wear off some of his energy. He decided to get to the point, “Down here, LOVE is shared through…” He summoned the innocent looking bullets. “Little white… ‘friendliness pellets.’” By now the human was looking scared, but Flowey was starting to send his attack. “Are you ready?” The bullets were going straight for the human’s soul. “Move around! Get as many as you can!”

Despite the flower telling the human to collect the pellets, she scrambled to avoid them, having not even bothered to stand up. Flowey changed his expression, knowing it would be one of THESE humans. “Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay?” Flowey let his smile return to his face and sent another wave of bullets at the human soul.

Again, the human hurriedly crawled out of the way of his bullets. Flowey’s annoyance was shown on his face. He began his third assault saying, “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? R U N . I N T O . T H E . B U L L E T S ! ! !” The flower frowned, realizing his mistake. He quickly fixed this by saying, “friendliness pellets” instead and smiled.

Flowey changed his expression again, this time revealing an evil grin. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” Flowey surrounded her with a ring a “friendliness pellets.” This human was about to find out how friendly they really were. “Die.” Flowey said simply.

The expression on the human’s face was well worth all the trouble Flowey had just gone through. She was looking all around her at the bullets slowly coming towards her and her Soul. Flowey could see it pulsing just a bit faster in fear. When the bullets were inches from her, she looked desperately at Flowey who immediately stopped his attack. Actually, he didn’t, but his magic disappeared and left the human perfectly safe. Flowey attempted to summon his magic to attack again, but nothing happened.

The girl looked around, in what seemed to be disbelief. She was acting like she didn’t know what she just did. Flowey, who was now unable to use his bullets -- his only form of magic -- was seething with rage. He tested his vines off to his right, making sure that he still had that, which he did. The only thing she did was disable his magic, but he needed to know what she did.

Flowey decided to restrain her with vines until she told him exactly what she did. “What did you do to me?” the flower said threateningly. “I’ll kill you if you don’t tell me! Then I’ll kill you over and over until you tell me.

A good theory, but all she did was stare at him in fear with those eyes. White eyes. The same color as her Soul. Maybe she didn’t actually need to say anything… but if what he was right, then he should already be able to use his bullets. It turned out he could. “You’re gonna be a fun toy to play with, aren’tcha?” he asked, thinking of all the possibilities with this new human...that he needs to learn the name of at some point.

He detangled her from his vines, so that she would calm down enough to talk with him. Turns out setting her down on her feet was not a good idea. She fell down, not even trying to stand up again. 

“Can you stand up?” the flower asked, a little concerned that his plaything was going to take special care to even move. When all the human did was stare, Flowey became confused. Even if she couldn’t talk, she could shake her head yes or no.

“Can you even understand what I’m saying?” Just a stare. Well, maybe she was deaf…? Nah, whenever he talks she tends to look at him, so she just doesn’t understand.

“Well, I’m not teaching you how to survive! It’s your own fault if you die! In this world, it’s kill or be killed!” Flowey looked away for a moment before remembering to look back. Then Flowey had gone to another part of the Ruins to watch the goat until she finally did something about that weird human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human falls a couple hours before Frisk in Classic, so that's why Toriel didn't show up. Also, wonder what kind of superpower the human has? Well, that will be learned later on.


	2. Among the Golden Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel meets a small human.  
> Flowey confuses Toriel.  
> 

When Toriel came to check on the flowers on at the end of the ruins as she did every day, she was surprised to see a human sitting among the golden flowers. She approached the child slowly, as to not startle her. When she was within arm’s reach of the child, Toriel called out to her. The child turned her head to see who had approached, but otherwise did not respond.

“Hello my child, are you alright?” Toriel saw few physical wounds, but at the same time she knew most children didn’t fall for happy reasons. The silence felt awkward, but not sad as Toriel had experienced in a few of the children who fell before.

No response. They were just staring. “Are you surprised by my appearance child?” asked the worried goat. Still just a stare. What could be wrong? What was the reason they weren’t saying anything? “Can you speak, child?”

Still, nothing was shown on the child’s face. Not any kind of reaction to her words. “My child, can you hear me?” Seems like the answer to that was clear. Was there a good way to communicate with them without pencil and paper? Toriel’s hands were clumsy when it came to trying to sign even simple words.

“Oh, she can hear you! She just has no idea what you’re saying!” said a voice from behind Toriel. Toriel spun on the spot to see a flower smiling at her.

“What do you mean?” the goat asked warily, keeping her eyes trained on the flower’s every movement. While she was a bit curious, she wasn’t going to let the child be hurt.

“Oh, just that she doesn’t understand a word you’re saying! She doesn’t know anything! She can’t even stand up on her own!” the flower said gleefully.

Toriel was confused. How did he know all this? How long had this child been here? However, she remained between that flower and the child. “Well if you’re done here… I would suggest you leave” said Toriel coldly, holding her arms out in an aggressive stance.

“Oh come on, I told you some important stuff! And in returned, I’m threatened? Ha! You can’t even use magic right now!” the flower said, putting on an innocent expression. Toriel wasn’t going to be fooled easily though.

“Do you want to test that?” Toriel began to ready her magic… or tried to. For some reason, she could not feel it coursing through her on command, like usual. Was the flower telling the truth? Either way, Toriel did not waver her expression.

“I already tested it. It took losing my own magic to figure it out…” the flower looked a little annoyed as he said that, “But it’s kinda cool when you think about it! Being able to disable someone’s magic, wish I had that kind of ability…”

Toriel looked at him curiously, dropping her arms but still on the defensive. “If you were not the one to disable my magic who was?” Toriel didn’t think there was a monster that could do that, but it was always possibility that there was someone who could.

“Only a little human with eyes that match her soul!” With that last, mysterious line, Flowey left Toriel with more questions than answers.

Toriel turned to the child after pondering Flowey’s words for a few moments. She held the child’s hands and pulled her to her feet. The child didn’t resist, but fell down again after a moment. The flower had told the truth it seems…

After two more tries ended in failure, Toriel elected to carry the child somewhere safe for now.


End file.
